Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 1 \times 0.72 \times -80\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -80\% = -\dfrac{80}{100} = -0.8 $ Now we have: $ 1 \times 0.72 \times -0.8 = {?} $ $ 1 \times 0.72 \times -0.8 = -0.576 $